


Together in Stockholm

by nantia_gagarina



Category: Dilageya, Dima Bilan - Fandom, Eurovision - Fandom, Pelageya, Russian Pop, Дилагея, Дима Билан, Пелагея
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantia_gagarina/pseuds/nantia_gagarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spark was born years ago and the time to light this fire has come. Dima Bilan and Pelageya will find themselves involved in an adventure that none of them was expecting; They will be asked to represent Russia in Eurovision Song Contest 2016. Will this stressful but also wonderful experience make their friendship grow and develop into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A snowy daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is the first fanfiction I am posting here so please don't be very mean if it is not your type. I know that not many people will read this because the Dilageya fandom is mostly thriving in Russia and the majority of the fanfics are written Russian. I decided to write and post this because I believe that there are more shippers like me around the world. Shippers who don't speak Russian and can't read all those wonderful fics for this beautiful couple because they can be found only in Russian. So if you actually read this and want to see more please tell me. Feedback is really important in such a small fandom! I hope you will enjoy my story.  
> Thank you all! xxx
> 
> PS. I am sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language (I am Greek)

It was a quite afternoon of December. Snow was falling heavily in Moscow, covering the rooftops of every building, dressing the whole city in white. The snowflakes danced with such elegance as they fell to meet the frozen streets, that you almost felt pity for them. Each of those fragile, beautiful, little ballerinas would finish their meticulous choreography with a bow and let themselves become one with the glowing, glassy mattress below. If only they could keep dancing for a little longer…Those were the thoughts of Dima as he gazed dreamily out of his bedroom window. He had a free night to spend however his heart wished. No concerts, no events, no parties, just himself and his loneliness. He could always waste his time at a club or meet a couple of friends but on this specific evening all he wanted to do was stay in, enjoy the view and think. Actually not think…daydream. Yes, that’s the right word for what he loved to do at times like this. He would daydream about her again. She had dyed her hair blonde about a week ago and her hazel roots had already started to become visible. Her smile was kind and her lips were a little chapped. She used to bite them subconsciously when she was stressed and wouldn’t realize it until tiny red drops started streaming down her soft chin. She loved dresses. At her concerts she always looked like a princess that had escaped from her depressing fairytale in order to explore the world. A pattern of pink flowers decorated her ankle-length gown and adorable little laces embellished the edge of her puffy short sleeves. He wanted to name those flowers. In his fantasy they were always too blurry to figure out their type so he liked to think that they were lilies just because they were her favourites. As much as he tried to focus on those tiny details, every time he found himself absorbed by the beauty of her shiny eyes. Those two diamonds, grey as the cloudy, melancholic, winter sky and blue as the most royal, glacial lake, couldn’t compare to any of the stars in the galaxy, not even to any of those magnificent snowflakes. They were still dancing on the other side of the frosty glass but now he could see her dancing with them. She was so graceful, spinning and twisting with her new friends that for a moment he wished he could join her. He would take her by the hand and softly embrace her waist. But firstly he would bow in front of her. She was his queen and she deserved to be treated like one. As tempting as this was he didn’t want to ruin the wonderful scene by adding himself in it.

‘‘We will look like Beauty and the Beast’’

He sighed and sadness spread through his tender face. That’s what he always thought when he pictured them together. He could have kept looking at this beautiful scene forever but the annoying ringing of his mobile phone interrupted his reverie. He left his bed grudgingly and reached the nightstand picking up the phone barely in time to answer the call. The number was unbearably familiar. It was Yana his manager. Most of the time a call from the person who arranges pretty much everything that has to do with your career and your income is not a bad thing. But right now Dima wanted to do anything but talk about business.

“Hello Yana, darling” he said with a sleepy voice.

“No, no don’t worry you did not wake me up. I was just lost in my thoughts again. Yes, I know that I should rest, that’s what I’m doing dear. So…Was there something you wanted to share with me this fare evening or you were simply bored and in the mood for small talk?”

They both laughed. Yana was his producer but not just that. They had been good friends for a long time. She wanted the best for him, and he was always there for her. Professionalism was totally not their thing, especially when they were alone or with common friends. She had the reputation of a stone cold bitch but Dima knew her true colours.

His laughter stopped abruptly when she finally revealed the purpose of her call.

“Yana this is not a sick joke right? Eurovision? Again? Third time in 10 years? You must be kidding me...” Dima was socked. Of all the things he was waiting to hear this was the most unexpected one. His feelings were mixed he was too surprised to think straight. He took a deep breath to clear his mind and continued with a shaky voice:

“You remember what happened back in 2012 with Julia. You know how much respect I have for those grannies but it was truly embarrassing. The only Russian who ever managed to win the contest getting defeated by a bunch of old villagers? Anyway…Let’s take this from the very beginning. You say that they chose me internally to represent our country again this year. And now I have a week to decide whether I want to take the risk of destroying my fame as a Eurovision star or not? As a venerable producer you should know that this is not an easy decision to be made. Yes, Yana I would love to go through this amazing experience again but for God’s sake I can’t answer you right now. Please give me some space; I will call you back as soon as I make up my mind.”

Dima was about to hang up but Yana had more things to say. At the beginning he thought he had misheard. This couldn’t have been true. He suddenly felt dizzy and everything started fading out in front of his widened eyes. His legs were shaking and he had to clumsily retreat to his bed in order to avoid falling to the scarlet carpet under his feet.

“They want what? Yana my dear, are you sure you understood correctly? It can’t be true... Polya for Eurovision? Even someone like you, who doesn’t know her so well, would know how much she despises this contest! Yana, Yana, Yana please stop shouting straight into my eardrum and let me talk to you for a single moment!”

Silence fell for a few seconds. Dima looked at of his window. It was completely dark now and the snow was no longer falling. He rolled his eyes and continued;

“You are aware of how much I love her. You know I would do anything to spend more time with her. But how the hell am I supposed to persuade her into doing something she hates? Wouldn’t it be sickly selfish, after all? No I don’t want any other woman singing with me now that you got this idea planted deep inside my stupid brain! But how can I do it…? It sounds pretty impossible, you know. Okay I will try my best. Yes, I promise I will. Thank you for disrupting my ostensibly quiet evening. I will get back to you tomorrow. Goodnight boss.”

He let the phone slowly slip from his fingers expecting it to land on the soft carpet. It ended up falling on the wooden floor, making a bumping noise, but Dima didn’t seem to care. After getting out of his bed again he teetered to the window and leaned on the polished sill. He looked outside once more, but this time his gaze was desperate. It was a moonless night. He felt surrounded by the darkness and all he wanted to do was let himself get lost in it. As much as he tried, he couldn’t determine how he felt about the news that came to unsettle his already crazed life and change it forever. Of course, at that time he had no idea what a major role Yana’s call would play. Through the total blackness his eyes searched for a star to get a grip from. He wanted to drown in that majestic velvet curtain but he knew what he had to do. And he had to do it soon. Pelageya was in Izhevsk, where she had a concert later. She was in the middle of a short tour and wouldn’t get back to Moscow ‘till Saturday.

He couldn’t wait that long.


	2. Calling for a miracle

With slow and as steady as possible moves Dima bent and pulled up his phone. There was a little scratch on the screen which was caused by the fall. He cursed quietly but eventually he would grow into loving this barely visible scar. His fingers typed the numbers one by one. He felt a wave of doubt and hesitation hitting him right before he pressed the dial button. He didn’t have the faintest idea about how he would talk her into accepting Yana’s offer. His chances were marginal but he wouldn’t give up without a fight. 

Breath. One ring. Two. Breath deeper. Four rings. Five.  
“Maybe she is busy” he thought. It was a great excuse for him to hang up. 

“Hello?”

Sweat covered his palms. The sound of her voice made him shudder. 

“Polya, my dear, how are you? Glad to hear me?” he played it cool. In times of anxiety and angst this was his best defense mode. 

“Oh Dima it’s you!” her voice lightened up.  
“Sorry, I didn’t even check who was calling. I’m great, rehearsing with the boys for our concert tonight. Time to show Izhevsk how it’s done!”

She giggled and heard him laugh nervously on the other side. 

If only he knew how her heart skipped a bit when she heard him calling her name. It hadn’t been a long time since their last meeting but for her it seemed like it was ages ago. She could feel her heartbeat gradually getting faster and her fingers started shaking faintly. 

“I’m glad to know that you are enjoying your time. But it’s been quite lonely here without you and there is something that we need to talk about.” The second he finished his sentence he realized his mistake. He sounded way too serious, something that could look suspicious, as she knew him too well and severity was not one of his traits. He wanted to do anything but scare her. 

“Don’t get me wrong sugar, it’s nothing to worry about. I’m not dying or anything; you are not getting rid of me so easily!” he added abruptly, while trying to sound as humorous as his condition allowed him to.  
“Well, it’s not like I’d care anyway” she answered humorously while she started to realize that Dima was not acting like himself.  
“Now please, go on because I have a rehearsal to continue!” she added cheerfully, even though she felt anything but cheerful. 

“Oh yes, you are right! Enough with the jokes, I shouldn’t waste Your Majesty’s valuable time!” This was the last ironic phrase he’d say to her that night. She hummed in annoyance and he sighed. 

“So…let’s get serious. I got a call from Rudkofskaya earlier. She is my producer, in case the name doesn’t ring a bell. She had a proposal for me, a very interesting but also risky one. And this might sock you but it kind of involves you too...” 

Pelageya gasped quietly at the sound of his last words. She had no idea what Yana could want to do with her as she knew that she didn’t think very highly of her. She was kind of worried but also incredibly curious to find out.  
“Me? This is getting weirdly interesting… Go on!”

“Well, I will make this as quick and simple as possible. She wants us to represent Russia together in Eurovision 2016” he spit out in agony. That was it. The first part of his mission was done. Now that he let her know he had to try his best to convince her.

“Dima, what? We agreed that you’d be serious from now on so stop this...! You must be kidding me!” she sounded terrified with tones of excitement and disbelief. As he predicted before, Pelageya was in shock.

“To be perfectly honest with you, my Polya, this is exactly how I reacted as well. I still don’t know how I feel about it and whether I should accept or not…” Dima tried to show her that he was as scared and confused as she was in order to calm her down. Drops of sweat had covered his forehead and his lips started to tremble slightly when he heard her reply.

“It doesn’t really surprise me that they want you again. You are Eurovision material, you’ve proven that twice. But why me? What can I offer in a contest like this? I am too random, for such a big popular thing...I’m not famous or fabulous enough and definitely not diva enough...I’m just me...”

When she expressed those last words Dima’s heart broke in a million pieces. Even if she was tempted to try and join him she felt that she wasn’t good enough and this was killing him. Pelageya had always been strong and independent. She was the only woman of her band and she knew how to lead in a fancy but also dynamic way. She shared her feelings easily but you had to know her very well to find out her weaknesses. At that moment, willingly or not, she let her insecurities show. Knowing that she was underestimating herself and her talent was something Dima couldn't bare.  
He had to make her see herself the way he saw her.

“Oh Polya..I will not pretend that I don’t understand how you feel. You are modest and you can’t see yourself as the magnificent person that you truly are. I can sympathise but for God’s sake I could never agree!  
If I wanted to show you how many important things you’ve done in these 29 years, how much happiness you have offered to your fans and the people around you, I would have to keep talking at least till Eurovision night! I know that you probably can’t believe your ears now as I don’t usually talk like this but all I am saying is the truth. I would accept it if you turned down the proposal just because you were not interested but not because you think that you are not capable of handling it! This is ridiculous and simply unacceptable!”  
He accidentally raised his voice but he didn’t care. Dima tried to sound calm but even though he wouldn’t admit it he was furious. His Polya was a lioness, proud and noble, and he wouldn’t let her think so low of herself.

The microphone Pelageya was holding nearly slipped from her fingers. This man was the most unpredictable person she had ever met. She always knew that even though he didn’t felt for her the same way she felt for him, they shared a special bond. She knew that he cared about her but this was a new level of astonishment for her. As hard as she tried to pull herself together and find a decent answer, her mind had totally blacked out. All see managed to mutter was;

“Dima oh my Dima...I am terribly sorry but this is too much for me to process right now. I have to hang up, finish this damn rehearsal and get some fresh air. I need to give thought to what you said and I can’t do this immediately. We will meet right after I come back to Moscow and we will come to a decision together, okay? Thank you for letting me know…Goodbye.” 

She rang off before Dima could bid her farewell. He left his phone on the windowsill and looked at the sky for one last time before he pulled the lacy curtains. Weariness and eagerness filled him but he could do nothing but wait. He sighed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. 

It would be a long, long week.


	3. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I know it takes me a long time to update but I really dont have time to write. Chapter 4 is almost ready though, so stay tuned!

The days passed unbelievably swiftly but at the same time, unbearably slowly for our dear friends. Saturday turned to Friday in a blink of an eye and Pelageya found herself in the airport waiting for her flight to Moscow. She was sitting on a bench next to the café, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. December in Russia was always cold -more like freezing as Dima used to say- but that specific morning Polya felt like she would freeze to death. The airport areas were heated 24/7 in order to maintain a pleasing temperature but it seemed like nothing could make her feel warm and cosy. Her group would stay in Novosibirsk for one more day in order to attend a music festival in which Pelageya was not interested. As a result, she would travel alone after a pretty long time. She liked being in a plane by herself. It gave her time to think and enjoy the view. She'd always pick a seat by the window and gaze outside during the whole trip -or at least until she'd fall asleep-. 

Polya loved planes and she was intrigued by anything that had to do with flying. Since she was a little girl she envied the birds for being able to open their graceful wings and fly in the pastel sky. She envied their freedom. Since the phone call she felt like they had chained her to the microphone and obliged her to sing and dance while pretending to be happy and shiny. Undoubtedly she had enjoyed all her concerts. The warm applause of her fans made her feel better every night and the passion she radiated through her music helped her to forget the matter that was eating her alive. But after the party was over, when she got back to her cold faceless hotel room, all she wanted to do was take the first plane for Moscow and get to Dima's doorstep. Unfortunately, she couldn't be where she truly wanted. Not until today. In about 4 hours she would be back to the capital ready to keep the promise she had made. She had to call him and arrange a date to discuss about the flaming topic. She let a giggle out at the thought of the word “date”.  
"Just friends...don’t be stupid, he doesn't see you like you wish he did..."  
She reminded that to herself and her crooked smile faded from her pale, tired face. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her buggy pink sweater was itchy but it was the first thing she found in the morning and she didn't have the privilege to give a second thought to her outfit. As usually, she overslept and was 20 minutes late. Apparently, it was our Polya's lucky day because if it wasn't for the two hours delay, she would have missed her flight. She lazily checked the large oval window on the wall.

-10.23 am-

It wouldn’t be long now till the megaphones would ask the attendants of her flight to board the plane. She checked the screen with the upcoming flights next to the huge clock and figured that she would have to get on board in about 10 minutes.

After finishing her beverage she licked her lips playfully, to clean the brown tasty leftovers, and got up. It took her five minutes till she finally managed to find her ticket in the mess of her chaotic handbag. Now she had to hurry. With clumsy, quick moves while trying to balance all the smaller bags on the beige suitcase, she made her way to the gate. When all the checking in procedures were done, she followed her co-travellers to the plane. It was a completely normal one, with hardly working televisions and horrible snacks but at least the seats were cosy and the air hostesses seemed nice. And more importantly, she was placed on a seat next to the window as she wished. She gazed dreamily outside. Soon the view of the grey, boring airport would be replaced by the beauty of the never ending sky. All the passengers secured their seat belts and shortly the plane took off. Now she would have 4 hours of peace to make a plan and prepare her words with every detail. She pictured Dima, shipping his coffee, pacing around his living room, dressed in pajamas while muttering about the same thing. 

He was her last thought before falling asleep for the rest of the trip.


	4. It's a date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I logged in here after a very long while just to find out that there were people who had read and liked my story and were waiting for more. I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart because finding out that people appreciate your writing and want you to continue the story is such a beautiful feeling. Unfortunately this is probably the last chapter of "Together in Stockholm". You see Pelageya got married and I think she even has a baby now so I just can't keep writing about her having an affair with another man. I will always love Dilageya but we will never find out what happened in Stockholm. Thank you all for everything. ❤

It was already getting dark when Pelageya payed the grumpy taxi driver and found herself in front of a grey grandiose building. Her apartment was on the 9th floor and the view was marvelous. She would barely get upstairs in time to enjoy the sunset. The elevator was playing a happy song in French and Pelageya felt the need to dance to the rythm. After sleeping during the whole flight, she had woken up in a good mood. It felt like all her troubles had left her mind. As if they had flown away to become one with the fluffy clouds of the ciel sky. Pelageya was calm. The thought of Dima hit her while unlocking the door. Her hand slipped automatically and reached the pocket of her black wooly coat. Her fingers had to search a little till they touched the mobile phone. She pressed the cold surface of the screen and closed her eyes. It was time. Surprisingly enough she had managed to carry all her bags without losing anything on the way. After turning on the lights she left them on the white carpet and threw herself on the coach. She didn't watch the sunset after all. Her house had been shut for two weeks because of the tour and dirt had started covering the furniture. She grabbed her phone again, full of determination, and this time she tapped on Dima's contact. After taking a deep breath she called the number.

A voice was heard almost immediately from the other side.

"It was about time! Hello dear, how was your trip?" Dima said in his usual playful tone.

"Hello to you too Dima. I'm sorry, I would have called earlier but I got home two hours later than expected. Well, the trip was fine, I guess. I can't tell you much about it as I was sleeping during most of it." Pelageya greeted him back. She was nervous and as a result she was speaking in a much quicker pace than she normally did. 

He laughed and answered. "Oh that's my good old Polya. So..I suppose you called me to talk about..you know what. I thought about it and I believe that it would be better to meet if we are going to discuss it. It's a decision that shouldn't be made carelessly."

"Yes, you are right.." Pelageya was surprised but not in a bad way. She had seen it coming and felt relief because she wouldn't be the one that had to ask after all.

"And of course its an excuse to see you as I've missed you terribly. I haven't seen your pretty face since the filming of the auditions ,dear. So how about tomorrow morning? We could get a coffee and cookies and go for a walk. How does that sound?" He had been waiting for this moment for what felt like ages.

She couldn't keep herself from smiling. Pelageya was thankful that he couldn't see her through the phone. "Why not tonight?" she asked him spontaneously.

Dima gasped. "But aren't you tired from the trip? You probably woke up very early today. Didn't you?"

"Well I woke up early ,indeed, but I spent three hours sleeping in the plane and I am fully rested. I'm totally in for tonight if you are." It was like someone had posessed Pelageya's mouth and was speaking at her place. 

She couldn't believe that she had just asked him out. 

"Your wish is my command my lady. Freshen up and I will drive us somewhere nice. I'll be there in an hour." Dima said cheerfully and hang up the phone without giving her a chance to accept or dicline his invitation. He surprised by Pelageya's eagerness to see him.

Maybe the feelings he was so desperately trying to hide were not as one sided as he thought after all.


End file.
